Apocalypse Yao
, Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Paul Linsley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Apocalypse-yao-cast.jpg | Previous = Eternal Chord | Next = The Real Dragon Warrior | Poll = What did you think about "Apocalypse Yao"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Apocalypse Yao" is the seventeenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po has to help Master Yao after Taotie and Bian Zao steal the Mystic Secrets of Kung Fu right out of the master's head.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Apocalypse Yao" Summary The episode begins with Shifu running urgently apparently to stop someone, but it turns out he was just running to get a glimpse of Master Yao before he left to see another kung fu master, with Po as his bodyguard. While Po is pulling Yao to the palace, he asks Yao what the meaning of life is. Yao replies that the meaning of life is to work toward a worthwhile goal, which makes Po realize he has no goal. Meanwhile, Taotie is trying without much success to get Bian Zao interested in his new invention, the Bronze Lotus, which saps knowledge and dispenses it out in cookie form, allowing anybody to take in that knowledge. Bian Zao shows no interest until Taotie uses it on himself to drain his knowldege of operating the machine, and offers the cookie to Bian Zao. Upon eating the cookie, Bian Zao immediately gains interest, and proposes that they use the machine to steal the secrets of kung fu and auction them off to other villains. While Po is contemplating his goal, Yao suggests that Po be his successor by passing on his Five Mystic Secrets of Kung Fu to him. Just then, Taotie and Bian Zao arrive in a giant war machine resembling an octopus, and use it to knock out Yao and steal the five secrets. After stealing the secrets, the retreat while Bian Zao reads about the five secrets; the Iron Heart, which gives one superhuman strength; the Clap of Stillness, which freezes everybody nearby; Jin Tian's tempest, which allows one to summon lightning; the Yangzte Spleen Punch, which knocks out all people in a hundred yard radius, and the Wings of Light, which grant the user the ability to fly. Just then, Po arrives and tries to convince Yao to use the secrets of kung fu to stop Taotie; however, Yao realizes he no longer remembers how to do them, which makes him realize he has no point in life and loses his will to fight. Po single handedly destroys the octopus and almost defeats Taotie; however Taotie accidentally eats the cookie containing the Iron Heart, which he immediately rejects due to his thinking that machines are better than kung fu, but not before using it to trap Po and Yao on a cliff face. Po tries to convince Yao to help him escape, however Yao has no will to do so, but eventually he is persuaded to use the Hunan Buttkick to kick Po to the clifftop. Po and Yao then run over to Taotie's auction, where they are tied to bamboo shoots while Taotie attempts to auction the secrets off to Hundun, Temutai, Fung, and Gahri. Po frees himself by getting Hunan Buttkicked again, and then attempts to stop the auction. In the process, Po accidentally knocks over the cookie box, giving one cookie to Po and all the bidders. Po receives the Wings of Light, Hundun receives the Iron Heart, Temutai receives Jin Tian's tempest, Fung receives the Yangzte Spleen Punch, and Gahri receives the Clap of Stillness (which he immediately uses to freeze Fung and leave). Po manages to overpower the bidders with his wings and forces Bian Zao to give the secrets back to Yao. At the top of the kung fu master's palace, Yao reveals that the master was Po all along, and Po realizes that his goal in life is to help people, and rejects Yao's proposal to be his successor. Suddenly, Yao realizes that he only remembers 4 of the 5 secrets. Back at the auction, it is revealed that Bian Zao kept Jin Tian's tempest for himself, which he refers to as "not lame". Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Gahri * as Temutai * as Yao * as Bian Zao * as Taotie * as Hundun * as Fung Trivia * The episode's title references the 1979 war film . Gallery Images kfp7326837.JPG| KFP8297392.JPG| kfp82738247.JPG| kfp098397849.JPG| kpf2736723.JPG| KFP8273823.JPG| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes